En mis pensamientos
by ladyclemm
Summary: Un hechizo proveniente de un antiguo libro permite a Juvia unirse a Gray de forma inesperada, pero ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? ¿Podrá ser ésta la oportunidad que ella ha estado esperando para que Gray le exprese su amor?. Clasificación M (como ya es costumbre en mis relatos) por contenido sexual explícito en el desarrollo de la historia
1. Chapter 1

**EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS**

**Summary: **Un hechizo proveniente de un antiguo libro le da extrañas ideas a Juvia, las cuales son puestas a prueba con inesperadas consecuencias. ¿Podrá ser ésta la oportunidad que ella ha estado esperando para que Gray le exprese su amor?

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 1: El conflicto**

Un gran libro abierto sobre una mesa, con dos ávidas lectoras se encontraba en el gremio, pero éstas tenían una inesperada oyente de la cual no se habían percatado.

– Así que un hechizo que puede hacer que conectes tus pensamientos con otra persona… Eso puede ser interesante – se escuchaba decir a la pequeña Levy, sentada en una mesa del ruidoso gremio, mientras otra peli azul escuchaba atenta, pero discretamente a sus espaldas.

– Sería mucho más sencillo combinar tus ataques con los de otra persona si pudieras transmitirle lo que piensas – decía entusiasmada una rubia sentada junto a la pequeña.

Juvia fue más específica en sus pensamientos y comenzó a imaginar las posibilidades... "_Si Gray-sama pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Juvia, si pudiera entender cómo Juvia lo ama, él se daría cuenta de que debía estar sólo con ella… y quizás, podrían ser uno_" ése sólo pensamiento le hizo sonrojar. La idea de conectarse con su amado de aquella manera, tan íntima, le hizo decidirse: Debía averiguar de qué hechizo hablaban sus compañeras. Se dio una vuelta cerca de la barra del gremio para no levantar sospechas, mientras un plan surgía en su cabeza.

– Lucy-san, Levy-san – dijo educadamente, acercándose a las aludidas – Mira-san dijo que tenía una misión que podía interesarles – mintió descarada pero decididamente.

– Eso es maravilloso, Juvia – dijo Lucy, levantándose de un salto de su asiento – Así podré asegurar la renta de este mes ¡Vamos, Levy! – dijo tomando a la pequeña peli azul del brazo, arrastrándola en dirección a la barra del gremio, sin escuchar las quejas de ella.

En cuanto el libro que revisaban quedó desatendido sobre la mesa, Juvia se acercó a mirarlo con cautela, agradeciendo que había pocas personas allí a esa hora de la mañana. No parecía un tipo de magia compleja, según pudo ver, pero no se molestó en revisar con cuidado, ya que no demoraría mucho en verse su mentira descubierta. Desprendió la página del libro en cuestión y se marchó rápidamente del gremio, con el entusiasmo de tener una nueva estrategia para conquistar a su amado.

Gray, por su parte, sin saber qué peligro le acechaba, se encontraba buscando fruta en el mercado, hasta que inusitadamente se sintió algo extraño… paró un momento, mareado. Un montón de sensaciones y pensamientos le embargaron, pero eran tantos que se sintió abrumado por ellos ¿es acaso que algo le había enfermado?

Miró las frutas en su bolsa y luego alrededor, en todas direcciones, pero simplemente no se lo explicaba.

Le sobrevino un súbito calor, como si alguien hubiese subido la calefacción de repente. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana y los reclamos de la gente le indicaron que se había quitado parte de la ropa.

Una imagen intrusiva se estaba integrando a su mente: como si en un espejo se estuviera mirando, lentamente, viendo cada detalle de su propio cuerpo, pero desde fuera. La situación era tan extraña y novedosa… Buscó desde qué lado era la imagen que veía, sólo para encontrar a Juvia que sonreía esperanzada desde una esquina. Otra imagen más venía ahora a su mente, él sosteniéndola de la cintura firmemente, besándola como si en eso se le fuese la vida, pero esto no parecía algo que él había imaginado.

La pobre Juvia no daba más de felicidad porque su plan comenzaba a dar resultados, Gray estaba a unos metros de ella, y sabía que la observaba, como pocas veces lo hacía, y sentía la confusión en su mente. Pero sin importar lo que pasara creía con firmeza que Gray comprendería que esta era la única manera de que ambos pudieran demostrarse lo que sentían de una vez por todas.

Gray se acercó con la mirada fija en ella, con una pregunta muy clara en su cabeza "_Esto es cosa de ella ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"._

_"Tranquilo, Gray-sama"_ escuchó desde dentro la respuesta, con la voz de ella resonando en su cabeza, pero seguro de que no había movido sus labios siquiera _"¿Pero qué rayos?"._ La cara de confusión de Gray hizo que Juvia continuara _"Gray-sama está unido a Juvia a través de sus pensamientos"._ La cara de Gray reflejó su desconcierto. _"Está bien, estoy enloqueciendo… ya no basta con encontrarla en todos lados, ahora oigo su voz en mi cabeza"_ pensó el pelinegro, a lo cual escuchó la risa de Juvia, quien ya estaba frente a él.

\- Juvia también puede oír la voz de Gray-sama en la suya - _"Esa hermosa, hermosa, voz"_ agregó mentalmente, olvidando que Gray también podía oír ahora sus pensamientos. Cuando se percató de aquello, se sonrojó profusamente, pero Gray parecía confuso y totalmente enfadado.

"_O sea que ésta es una más de sus locuras..."_ pasó por la cabeza de Gray, antes de que él pudiese controlarlo. _"Juvia no está loca, sólo enamorada… y Juvia no tendría que recurrir a estas cosas si Gray-sama fuera más sincero con sus sentimientos"_ pensó ella en respuesta, sonrojándose nuevamente. Gray estaba igualmente sonrojado, ya que jamás había oído a Juvia defenderse así antes, pero claro, nadie dice todo lo que piensa, pensó "_¿Así que estoy conectado a tus pensamientos? ¿Pero cómo y por qué?"_

– Juvia no pensó que Gray-sama se molestaría tanto –dijo acompañado de un suspiro, agregando mentalmente que "_Juvia sólo quería que Gray-sama pudiera entender lo que Juvia siente por él"._

– Juvia, yo entiendo eso, pero dime ¿el fin justifica los medios para ti? Porque esto me hace sentir muy invadido – "_el único lugar seguro que toda persona tiene son sus pensamientos y ya ni siquiera eso tengo ahora… esto es más grande que cuando te metiste en mi casa_" dijo rememorando la oportunidad en que la encontró esperándolo vestida de maid en su hogar.

Juvia veía en su cabeza las imágenes del recuerdo de Gray, de ella con su disfraz "_Juvia se veía mejor de lo que pensaba"_

– ¡Aaaagh, ése no es el punto! – Indicó Gray llamando la atención de la gente que iba pasando por el lugar "_No sé qué intento hacer explicándole, si no va a entender… Sólo se entiende a sí misma, además la gente está comenzando a mirarnos extraño_".

"_Juvia cree que las gente lo mira a usted, Gray-sama_" dijo Juvia bajando su mirada por su torso.

"_Es cierto, mi ropa… bueno, al menos tendrán algo bueno que mirar_" pensó antes de volverse a mirar si encontraba alguna de sus prendas.

"_Juvia preferiría que sólo ella lo pudiese mirar_" pensó Juvia mientras le seguía "_Juvia no quería hacer enojar a Gray-sama, sólo quería volverse una con él_" dijo en sus pensamientos.

"_Esa frase es muuuuy sugerente_" sonó la voz de Gray divertida en la cabeza de Juvia, aunque no pareció haberlo dicho intencionalmente.

Juvia, cuya imaginación siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy activa, se aceleró y comenzó a imaginar un escenario donde él la desnudaba y tomaba, en plena barra del gremio, sin embargo, rápidamente tomó consciencia de que Gray también podía ver lo que ella había imaginado.

– ¿¡Qué!? – _"¿Así que ese es el tipo de cosas que imagina? Bueno, eso estuvo... interesante…"_

– Juvia lo lamenta, no pudo controlarlo – _"y fue su frase la que lo produjo"_

– Si eso ocurre a menudo será un poco problemático – _"Soy humano, por Dios santo y eso sería como tener el cerebro enchufado al porno"_ pensó sin querer.

_"Juvia no piensa en eso tan a menudo… bueno, sí, pero no tan seguido, bueno, sí, pero... nunca pensó que pasaría algo como esto... en el libro parecía más sencillo_" pensó Juvia recordando la hoja que había extraído del tomo de Levy.

_"¿Qué libro?"_ preguntó Gray, viendo imágenes, pequeños extractos del recuerdo de Juvia sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana en el gremio.

– Vamos a ir directamente al gremio a deshacer este enredo – dijo Gray encontrando su camisa enredada en un poste y poniéndosela "_a menos que quieras seguir compartiendo tus fantasías eróticas conmigo_" agregó mentalmente. Si bien Juvia negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó nuevamente, una nueva tanda de imágenes de la misma fantasía de antes volvió a reproducirse en la cabeza de Gray.

_"Okay, eso luce bien... pero ese no es el punto... no deberías estar compartiendo algo que no planeas ni quieres compartir con nadie"_

– Gracias, Gray-sama – _"esto fue una mala, mala idea" _

– Al menos te das cuenta de eso… ¡Vamos! – dijo encaminándose hacia el gremio _"¿Qué pasaría si intento pensar en otra cosa cuando piensas en eso, haremos cortocircuito o algo?"_ Se preguntó Gray sonoramente en sus pensamientos "_Juvia no lo sabe… creo que hay muchas cosas de esta magia que Juvia no sabe_" respondió mentalmente la chica.

– Bueno, tendremos que averiguar... – Indicó Gray.

En el gremio Lucy y Levy estaban confundidas porque Mirajane les había dicho que no tenía misiones para ellas… claro, cabía la posibilidad de que Juvia se hubiese equivocado, pero todo parecía extraño. De momento la conversación de ellas rondaba el hecho de que Lucy no tendría con qué pagar su renta este mes si Natsu y Happy no se animaban a hacer misiones, por lo que no habían notado que el libro que antes leían estaba cerrado y con menos páginas que en un inicio.

– ¡Levyyyyyyyyy! – Gritó Gray desde la entrada del gremio, seguido por una avergonzada Juvia.

Levy se volvió hacia la puerta sin comprender por qué Gray la llamaba

– Levy, tieeeeeenes que ayudarme – dijo Gray acercándose rápidamente cuando logró ubicarla, hincándose frente a ella para hablar – tengo un problema con un hechizo de un libro que sólo tú puedes deshacer.

Levy pestañeo rápido, sin comprender nada, mientras Juvia seguía a Gray, guardando la distancia.

– ¿Gray, cuál es la prisa? – dijo Lucy desconcertada por la urgencia de su compañero.

– Juvia las escuchó hablar de un hechizo esta mañana y decidió probarlo conmigo – dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

– Hoy en la mañana estuvimos hablando de varios estudios sobre el uso ético de la magia… – dijo Levy mostrando el título en letras doradas del tomo que tenía sobre la mesa.

– Es uno para conectar los pensamientos de las personas – dijo Gray.

– Pe-pero eso no es posible, es sólo una teoría que se está investigando, nadie ha podido hacerlo – dijo Levy en respuesta.

– Puede hacerse, créeme – dijo suspirando – el problema ahora es deshacerlo.

Levy miró hacia donde Juvia se encontraba, ya que parecía estar avergonzada y casi hundiéndose en sí misma, apoyada contra una pared a cierta distancia, y luego volvió a mirar a Gray.

– Haré lo que pueda – dijo tomando el libro y buscando las páginas donde se encontraba el estudio del cual estaban hablando más temprano. – Estoy segura de que aquí estaba, pero falta una página – indicó Levy.

– Espera un momento – dijo Gray volviéndose hacia Juvia y aproximándose a ella. – Necesitamos la página que falta. – dijo en tono autoritario.

Juvia debatía si entregársela "_Si Gray-sama hace esto perderán la oportunidad de saber lo que el otro piensa de ellos_" argumentó.

"_Si no deshacemos esto terminarás odiándome porque comenzaré a pensar cosas muy feas de ti_" argumentó Gray "_además, ya sé dónde está escondida la página_".

Juvia se llevó una mano al pecho, sabiendo que la había metido por debajo de su ropa, ajustándola entre sus pechos "_Gray-sama no se atrevería…"._

_"Lo dices como si no te gustara la idea"_ pensó, motivando una serie de imágenes de él desnudándola lenta y suavemente en su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared por haber pensado aquella frase, pero sólo apoyó la espalda contra la pared junto a ella.

– Debes dejar de hacer eso – dijo, acentuando mucho la primera palabra.

– ¿Es idea mía o se miraban como si estuviesen flirteando? – aprovechó de decir Lucy al oído de Levy

– No lo sé – contestó, alzando luego la voz hasta donde Gray y Juvia se encontraban – ¿Gray, tienen la página?

Gray miró a Juvia, quien estaba muy sonrojada por haber compartido aquella fantasía con él y la vio desabotonar la parte superior de su traje… no era la intención de Gray mirar, pero se encontraba sobreestimulado después de todas esas fantasías. Juvia le miró repentinamente con los ojos muy abiertos, al darse cuenta "_¿Gray-sama, quiere ver?"_ Gray se volvió inmediatamente hacia otro lado, completamente avergonzado "_Si Gray-sama quiere ver, está bien... __es el único al que Juvia dejaría ver_".

Gray rió suavemente "_esto es demasiado extraño… no deberías estarme dando permiso para mirarte, deberías estarme pasando ese papel para salir de todo este embrollo_". Juvia le ofreció el papel prolijamente doblado y Gray lo tomó, percibiendo la calidez que desprendía en sus dedos.

– La página que falta – Dijo acercándose a Levy y entregándosela.

– Gray, es idea mía o ustedes se están llevando bien –dijo Lucy con un tono insinuante. "_La rival de amor está envidiosa de la cercanía de Juvia y Gray-sama_" escuchó Gray resonar en su mente de parte de Juvia. "_Lucy no tiene envidia, sólo quiere molestarme" _Pensó Gray en respuesta_._

– ¿Lucy, podrías ayudarle a Levy con lo del hechizo? – preguntó haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

– Está bien, pero sólo si me ayudas a convencer a los chicos de salir en una misión _– _dijo Lucy estirando su mano, ofreciéndole un trato.

– Está bien, buscaremos una misión. – _"aunque no prometo no luchar con Natsu durante ésta"_ agregó mentalmente. – ¿Ahora, qué hacemos nosotros?

– Esperar, de momento, hasta que descubramos algo… – Respondió Levy, haciéndole pensar que "_eso no suena alentador"._

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Tengo escritos al menos 3 capítulos de esta aventura, los cuales subiré cada dos semanas. Mi idea es hacer una historia de a lo menos 6 capítulos esta vez, pero esta vez me forzaré a mi misma a mantener la constancia. Ya que he decidido renunciar a mi trabajo por motivos personales, supongo que tendré el tiempo necesario también para hacerlo.**_

_**Espero que nos estemos viendo prontamente y que me puedan dejar sus comentarios respecto a la historia. Besos**_


	2. Chapter 2

**He demorado, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Quiero agradecer los comentarios y a quienes han confiado en esta nueva entrega :)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

**Ah, si...**

– ¿Ahora, qué hacemos nosotros?

– Esperar, de momento, hasta que descubramos algo… – Respondió Levy, haciéndole pensar que "_eso no suena alentador"._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 2: Experimentación.**

Mientras Lucy y Levy iban y volvían de la biblioteca del gremio, trayendo y dejando libros, tomando apuntes y leyendo a toda velocidad, Gray y Juvia esperaban en una mesa retirada de las demás.

– Esto está tomando más tiempo de lo que debería... Llevamos por lo menos 2 horas esperando aquí sentados – "Y ya es de tarde y estamos así desde las 10 de la mañana"

– 10:30 – Gray miró a Juvia, quien llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar en voz alta, pero cuyos pensamientos divagaban llenos de dudas – Juvia miró la hora antes de acercarse – "Pero Juvia no pensó que pasaría nada de esto"

"Juvia siempre actúa de manera egoísta cuando se trata de estas cosas..." Alcanzó a pensar Gray cuando vio los ojos de Juvia llenarse de lágrimas "Juvia, lo lamento, no quise decirte eso... Es sólo que lo pensé sin querer".

La voz de Juvia resonó en su cabeza "Juvia... Juvia siempre piensa en Gray-sama... Juvia siempre piensa en su bienestar, se preocupa de que coma bien, de que descanse bien, de que sea feliz... Siempre..."

"Pero a veces haces cosas insensibles, como lanzar hechizos sobre mí, como si eso fuese a generar algo real..." agregó Gray, incrédulo.

"Quizás si Gray-sama fuese más sincero sobre lo que siente por Juvia, Juvia no tendría que recurrir a esas cosas..." Pensó con un aire de indignación que Gray no le conocía

"Sincero... Quieres que sea sincero, pero no me dejas decidir por mí mismo ¿Obligarme de esta manera, no es lo mismo que estar con una marioneta? ¿no sería más satisfactorio que yo decidiera estar contigo?"

"Sería lindo si Gray-sama quisiera estar con Juvia... Pero Juvia ya no sabe qué más hacer para que Gray-sama se de cuenta de que pertenece junto a Juvia..."

– Está bien, ya no quiero seguir con esta conversación – dijo Gray en voz alta cortando el momento "Por favor, no sigamos con esto... Porfavor no..."

– ¡Chicos! – llamó Levy desde la mesa llena de libros donde estaba – ¡vengan, tenemos un par de ideas!

"Salvado" pensó Gray, levantándose del asiento y avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaban sus compañeras, pero Juvia no dejaría ir esa pequeña conversación tan fácil "Gray-sama, no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad justo ahora que está comenzando a entenderse mejor con Juvia" pensó mientras se levantaba del asiento y seguía a Gray.

"Esto va a acabarse lo quieras o no, Juvia. No quiero compartir todo lo que siento y pienso contigo, eso es demasiado. Esta vez te excediste..."

"Pero Juvia quiere saber lo que Gray-sama siente y piensa de Juvia" una dulce imagen de ella misma le fue devuelta... Él estaba pensando en ella.

– ¡Gray-sama! – gritó apegándose a él por la espalda, abrazándolo, llena de felicidad. Era el primer contacto físico que tenían desde que ella le había puesto el hechizo encima y fué un tanto explosivo, cómo si hubiesen juntado e intensificado las sensaciones de cada uno. Gray podía sentir la presión de los pechos de Juvia en su espalda y le fue inevitable el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo... No debía centrarse en esa sensación, y lo sabía, pero ya era tarde, porque Juvia ya lo había notado. "Lo lamento, Juvia, no quiero hacerte sentir mal" pensó Gray, creyendo que Juvia se avergonzaría de que él pensara descaradamente en su cuerpo, pero en lugar de eso, Juvia le abrazó aún más, pensando "Está bien, Juvia se alegra de que no es la única en pensar esas cosas" y llevando a su mente un cúmulo de imágenes de ella, abrazándole de la misma manera, pero sin nada entre ellos más que piel. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gray y sus inhibiciones se fueron rebajando, deleitándose en la imagen que Juvia le ofrecía.

– ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta de que llevan 10 minutos abrazados en medio del gremio? – le preguntó Lucy a una sonrojada y confundida Levy quien negaba con su cabeza enérgicamente.

– Eeeh... ¿Chicos? – preguntó, sacando a Gray y Juvia de su estado de ensoñación, provocando que él se separara de ella rápida y secamente.

– Levy, dinos qué descubriste – indicó Gray.

– En realidad, no hemos descubierto una solución – "sólo deberían dejar las cosas como están y que así Gray-sama pueda expresarle a Juvia todo lo que siente" pensó Juvia, llevándose una mirada cansina de Gray – pero creemos que hay que hacer un par de experimentos primero.

– ¿Experimentos? ¿Qué clase de experimentos? – preguntó Gray preocupado, ya que la palabra sonaba a agujas, laboratorios y pociones.

– Por ejemplo, deberíamos ver qué tipo de estímulos comparten y cuál es el rango en que pueden sentirlos – como ninguno pareció comprender lo que Levy quiso decir fue Lucy quien tuvo que explicar.

– Queremos saber si sólo unieron sus pensamientos o si también comparten otras cosas como emociones o percepciones, porque la mente es muy compleja y no sabemos qué tan unidos están a este punto... Además, queremos saber si siguen compartiendo sus pensamientos cuando están lejos uno de otro...

– ¿O sea, que puede que sí me alejo de ella pueda dejar de saber lo que piensa? – preguntó Gray, escuchando a Juvia replicar en sus pensamientos "claro, a la rival de amor le gustaría eso... Con eso conseguiría separar a Juvia de Gray-sama y podría tenerlo para ella sola"

"No creo que sea por eso que lo sugieren, Juvia..." pensó Gray, ya cansado de los celos de la chica.

– Bueno, no lo sabemos, por eso queremos saber desde qué tan lejos puedes captar lo que piensa– respondió Lucy, ignorante de lo que Juvia había pensado.

– ¿Entonces, qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Gray.

Levy y Lucy se apresuraron a mover un par de mesas, despejando parte del salón del gremio, para dejar sólo dos sillas mirando para sitios distintos. Pidieron a Gray y a Juvia que se sentaran cada uno en una de las sillas, de modo que no consiguieran verse uno al otro. Levy acompañaba a Gray mientras que Lucy acompañaba a Juvia.

– ¡iniciando prueba N°1!– indicó Levy y se acercó al oído de Gray – Juvia, dile a Lucy si puedes oír que digo esto.

– Juvia puede oír a Levy-san perfectamente – indicó Juvia a Lucy.

– Bien, esto será divertido, entonces.– dijo Lucy, acercándose a Juvia y cubriéndole los ojos con una venda antes de acercarle un vaso – bebe y que sea Gray quien diga de qué se trata.

Juvia bebió un sorbo del vaso, paladeando la limonada que acababa de tomar.

– Bueno, no siento el sabor, pero sé que es limonada, porque Juvia lo sabe.– indicó Gray a Levy.

– Muy bien ¿y el aroma? – preguntó Levy, obteniendo una negativa por respuesta – supongo que eso es bueno, pensando que tendrán que ir al baño en algún momento. – eso despertó aún más el temor de Gray. – Ahora, Gray, quiero que me perdones por lo que haré, pero es por el bien de los estudios de la magia – indicó poniéndose muy seria antes de darle un puntapié en la pierna.

– Ouch... Oye, eso... Ouch – se quejaba Gray

– ¡Gray-sama! – gritó Juvia levantándose de la silla.

– ¿Juvia, sentiste eso? – preguntó Lucy.

– Juvia sintió una presión, no dolor, pero pudo ver que Gray-sama era golpeado.

– Bueno, Gray, lo lamento, pero ahora ya sabemos que Juvia puede sentir lo que tu piel y ver lo mismo que tú, pero no puede sentir tu dolor.

– Bueno, me alegro de que el estudio esté saliendo tan bien... – dijo Gray en tono sarcástico – ¿ahora qué?

– La siguiente prueba es para medir el rango del hechizo, para ver la distancia a la que pueden mantener la conexión – indicó Levy – pero para eso necesitarán ayuda de un exceed, así que tendremos que esperar un poco hasta que llegue Charle, Lily o Happy.

"Esperar, ya estoy harto de esperar" pensó Gray.

"Gray-sama, va a tener que disculpar a Juvia nuevamente, pero la limonada..."

"Ay, no... ¿quieres ir al baño, no es así?" Dijo Gray sintiendo la vergüenza de Juvia ante la situación. "Bueno, supongo que no hay más remedio... Sólo no abras los ojos"

– Lucy-san, Levy-san, Juvia tiene un favor que pedirles – dijo pidiéndoles que se acercaran, a pesar de que sabía que Gray podía oírla igualmente – ¿podrían ayudar a Juvia a llegar hasta el tocador?

Ambas chicas de apresuraron a ayudarla a llegar con los ojos aún vendados hasta el baño. Gray se fué a sentar nuevamente a una de las mesas apartadas. No vio ni escucho nada, proveniente de Juvia, pero sentía sus avergonzados pensamientos en todo momento.

"Estas cosas no pasarían si Juvia intentara hacer las cosas de manera normal" pensaba Gray.

"De manera normal Gray-sama nunca se hubiese fijado en Juvia, ya que no sale en citas cuando las chicas se lo piden" Indicó Juvia como respuesta, cuando ya volvía por el pasillo, a ojos descubiertos.

"Y esto es mucho mejor, no..." Pensó sarcásticamente Gray.

"Juvia sólo quería que Gray-sama comprendiera lo que Juvia sentía por él y que fuese sincero sobre lo que piensa de Juvia" Dijo Juvia ya amurrada por tener que explicarse nuevamente.

"Se ve tan tierna, así" pensó Gray mientras la miraba inflar las mejillas a un par de pasos de él.

"Ve, Gray-sama sólo así le dice cosas lindas a Juvia..." Pensó con aire de suficiencia mientras se sentaba frente a Gray.

"Pero no podemos quedarnos así por siempre... Sería una tortura tener que ir a ojos cerrados al baño y a la ducha por siempre..." La ducha, eso es algo que Juvia no había pensado. Sin aviso se deslizaron por su mente un par de duchas junto a su pequeña esponja con forma de Gray y cómo cada vez que se duchaba trataba de imaginar a Gray acariciándola en lugar de la esponja.

Ésta vez, Gray no pudo quedarse indiferente ante las imágenes, dado que estaba viéndola desnuda y siendo acariciada por un imaginario Gray...

Sin que se lo propusiera el Gray de la fantasía comenzó a besar el cuello de la Juvia imaginaria, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

– Gray-sama... – dijo Juvia sorprendida y avergonzada, sacando a Gray de la fantasía y llevándolo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Esto no es bueno, sabes. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas... No es mi culpa, tú comenzaste y no pude detenerme" pensó mientras dejaba caer su frente sobre la mesa. Juvia estaba en shock "Juvia nunca pensó que Gray-sama deseara eso..."

"No lo hago... No es cierto... No lo hago con frecuencia... No, no es cierto... Dios, odio que estés escuchando esto..." pensó mientras imágenes de él acariciándola y besándola volvían a su mente, sin que las pudiese contener.

– Chicos, llevamos un rato hablándoles. Gajeel y Lily llegaron y desean cooperar con el experimento.– fue a decirles Lucy hasta su mesa – ¿o es que estoy interrumpiendo algo? – agregó con mirada pícara.

Gray y Juvia se miraron mutuamente un poco sonrojados, antes de que Gray se levantara de su asiento.

– Sólo no nos dimos cuenta de que nos llamaban. Ya vamos.

– Gray, quizás quieras ponerte algo de ropa antes de salir del gremio. – indicó Lucy

Luego de que Gray se vistiese fueron junto a Lucy hasta donde se encontraban Levy, Gajeel y Lily.

– Muy bien, ya podemos iniciar la 2° prueba. – dijo Levy cuando los vio aparecer.– ya le he explicado a Lily el experimento y está dispuesto a ayudar.

– ¿Entonces, cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó Gray.

–La idea es que Juvia se quede aquí con nosotros y que Lily se lleve a Gray hasta los límites de Magnolia, para saber hasta qué tan lejos pueden conectarse uno con otro. – dijo Levy – aunque harán 2 paradas previas: la catedral y el parque de la salida sur, la última será llegando al camino que conecta con Hargeon.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien viaje hasta allá si soy más pesado?" Se preguntaba Gray.

"Creo que es porque Juvia usa falda" pensó Juvia imaginándose sobrevolando Magnolia afirmando su falda en su lugar.

"Sería un espectáculo interesante" Pensó, riendo suavemente.

– ¿Cual es el chiste? – preguntó Gajeel confundido.

– No es nada... – dijo Gray

– Bueno, si todos están listos, vamos a comenzar – Dijo Levy llamándoles la atención.

Lily llevó a Gray hasta la catedral Kardia, donde hicieron su primera parada, mientras Lucy interrogaba a Juvia para saber si seguían conectados.

–Gray, si sigues conectado a Juvia debes decirnos algo que sólo tú y yo sepamos. – dijo Lucy

Gray recordó que había hecho una misión sólo con Lucy, Happy y Natsu en una ocasión… la isla Galuna, antes que llegara Erza. "Natsu y yo no dejamos dormir tranquila a Lucy la primera vez que dormimos juntos" pensó el Fullbuster, desatando salvajes fantasías de parte de Juvia.

"Juvia está shokeada… no pensó que Natsu-san y Gray-sama…"

"Juvia, nunca, jamás compartiría nada con Natsu… mucho menos la cama"

\- ¿Y bueno, Juvia, puedes oír sus pensamientos? – preguntó Lucy ignorando todo lo que ellos habían callado.

"sólo pídele disculpas de mi parte por no dejar que durmiera la primera noche que estuvimos en la isla Galuna".

– Ehhh… sí. Gray-sama dice que lo disculpe por espantar su sueño en la isla Galuna. – Lucy pone cara de enojo, pero indica que es cierto lo que dicen.

En el parque de la salida sur, fue más difícil para Gray encontrar algún recuerdo que compartieran sólo Lucy y él.

"Pregúntale a Lucy por qué estaba vestida a juego con Natsu cuando comenzamos a subir Nirvana, ya que dijo que me lo contaría luego y no lo hizo" pensó luego de largo rato.

– Lucy-san, Gray-sama tiene curiosidad de porqué vestía a juego con Natsu-san cuando iban subiendo Nirvana. – dijo Juvia.

– Bueno, nuestras ropas quedaron bastante destrozadas después de una lucha y Virgo nos trajo esa ropa desde del mundo de los espíritus…

"Está bien…" – sigo conectado a Juvia, Lily – dijo Gray ya cansado de todo el asunto.

– Entonces tendremos que ir hasta la intersección. – Dijo Lily, viéndose un poco cansado.

"No creo que Lily pueda llevarme de vuelta hasta el gremio. Ya se ve bastante cansado. No creo que sea una buena idea" pensó Gray.

– Juvia cree que es mejor si vuelven – pensó Juvia en voz alta.

– ¿Por qué? ¿ocurre algo malo? – se apresuró Levy a preguntar.

– No, es sólo que Lily parece muy cansado – "y voy a asesinar a ese gato si deja caer a Gray-sama" agregó Juvia mentalmente.

– No los expongamos entonces, es mejor que vuelvan – dijo Lucy.

Al otro lado de la ciudad de Magnolia, Lily recibió la noticia y dio la vuelta para volver al Gremio, disculpándose cuando estaban llegando al centro, dado que no podía volar más, siendo Gray quién debió cargarlo de vuelta.

– Lo lamento, creo que subestimé el cansancio del entrenamiento de esta mañana – dijo Lily a los presentes cuando llegaron al gremio.

– Está bien, gracias por la ayuda – indicó Levy tomándole de los brazos de Gray y dejándole en los de Gajeel.

"Juvia pensó que se haría de noche antes que Gray-sama pudiera volver" pensó Juvia con imaginarios escenarios de Gray vagando solo por las calles.

"No soy un niño que no se pueda cuidar solo" pensó mientras miraba a Juvia "aunque es lindo que alguien se preocupe de ti" agregó apartando la vista.

– ¿Cuánto apostamos a que éstos terminan juntos? – Dijo Lucy al oído de Levy.

– No, no lo creo. Digo, me gustaría por Juvia, bueno, por ambos, pero no creo que Gray ceda – respondió Levy.

– Si están apostando por eso, yo le entro – dijo Natsu, ruidosamente, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, porque ninguna le vio entrar.

– ¿Tú crees que Gray se enamoraría de Juvia? – dijo Lucy susurrando nuevamente.

– ¿El cabeza de hielo? No. Yo quiero apostar en contra – dijo sonriendo.

– Bien, entonces es una apuesta – dijo Lucy estirando su mano hacia Natsu para sellar el trato.

"No sé en qué estarán los chicos, pero yo ya estoy cansado… No he comido mucho hoy y ya me quiero ir" pensó Gray avanzando hacia los baños del gremio sin preocupación hasta que sintió cómo estaba Juvia de exaltada. "Olvidé que ahora debo cerrar los ojos para esto también" pensó ofuscado.

"Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente"

– ¿Juvia, estás bien? – preguntó Levy preocupada – pareces triste.

– Juvia sólo está cansada – "cansada de sentir que no es correspondida, cansada de fracasar en todo lo que intenta, cansada de no ser comprendida…" agregó mentalmente.

– Quizás deberían ir a casa. Podemos intentar deshacer el hechizo mañana. – Dijo Lucy con un dejo de picardía en su mirada – o quizás, si pasan más tiempo juntos podrían descubrir algo nuevo que nos ayude a resolverlo.

– O podrían ir cada uno a casa – dijo Natsu entrometiéndose en la conversación.

"Juvia quiere pasar más tiempo con Gray-sama"

"Yo sólo quiero descansar un poco" respondió Gray en el silencio de sus pensamientos, mientras iba de vuelta al comedor del gremio.

– Vamos, vayan a algún lugar juntos y quizás descubran algo por su cuenta…– Volvió a insistir Lucy, sin hacer caso de los gestos efusivos de Natsu a sus espaldas.

– Ya está oscureciendo ¿Dónde propones que vayamos juntos? – indicó Gray acercándose con aire cansado.

"¡Una cita!" pensó Juvia comenzando a imaginar una romántica velada con Gray en un fastuoso restaurant, terminando con una ardiente confesión de su amor.

"No es una cita" pensó Gray en respuesta, con aire algo molesto, mientras volvía a enfocarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

– Vayan a darse una ducha y a dormir – dijo Levy acercándose. La mayoría le miró con asombro, al creer que los enviaba a hacer aquellas cosas juntos. –Po-po-por separado – agregó Levy avergonzada y nerviosa.

– Podrían compartir habitación esta noche y ver qué pasa– agregó Lucy. Tanto Gray como Juvia le miraron incrédulos.

–No creo que sea una mala idea, de hecho– Agregó Levy, conspirando con Lucy– quizás la respuesta esté en el acercarse en lugar de alejarse.

"Gray-sama y Juvia en la misma habitación toda la noche" se decía Juvia imaginándose a Gray sobre ella en su adornada cama.

Gray no pudo más que quedarse sin aire ante esas imágenes y tratar de seguir conversando, tratando de ignorarlas. – Yo no puedo ir a Fairy Hills… y no creo que sea una buena idea. – "tampoco es buena idea llevar a Juvia a mi casa" agregó en pensamiento.

–Juvia podría recoger un par de cosas y quedarse en tu casa– Insistió Lucy.

"A Juvia le gustaría eso…"

–Lo pensaré… –dijo Gray– sólo porque Levy cree que puede ser útil– indicó antes de dar la vuelta e irse del gremio.

"¿Se mezclarán nuestros sueños también?" se preguntaba Gray, imaginándose recostado en la cama para dormir, mientras Juvia se debatía entre sus ganas de dormir y sus ganas de ir junto a Gray.

Juvia podía sentir su ansiedad creciendo junto a la de Gray mientras éste consideraba la idea. Ya no quería seguir en el gremio junto a los chicos sin Gray allí, por lo que se despidió de todos y se encaminó a Fairy Hills, cuando se dio cuenta que Gray había tomado una determinación "Quiero que estés aquí a las 20:00, antes de que me arrepienta de esto"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo y también con demora, pero aquí está. Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios y han pasado a revisar esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**¿Dónde nos quedamos?**

**Ah, si...**

–Juvia podría recoger un par de cosas y quedarse en tu casa– Insistió Lucy.

"A Juvia le gustaría eso…"

–Lo pensaré… –dijo Gray– sólo porque Levy cree que puede ser útil– indicó antes de dar la vuelta e irse del gremio.

"¿Se mezclarán nuestros sueños también?" se preguntaba Gray, imaginándose recostado en la cama para dormir, mientras Juvia se debatía entre sus ganas de dormir y sus ganas de ir junto a Gray.

Juvia podía sentir su ansiedad creciendo junto a la de Gray mientras éste consideraba la idea. Ya no quería seguir en el gremio junto a los chicos sin Gray allí, por lo que se despidió de todos y se encaminó a Fairy Hills, cuando se dio cuenta que Gray había tomado una determinación "Quiero que estés aquí a las 20:00, antes de que me arrepienta de esto"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 3: La primera noche.**

Juvia entró en pánico y no sabía qué empacar… si pensaba en llevar algo sexy Gray lo sabría, si planeaba alguna sorpresa, Gray lo sabría… "¡Así se pierde toda la emoción!" tuvo que reconocer.

La hora se acercaba y Juvia no sabía qué llevar en su bolso de noche, mientras Gray limpiaba y ordenaba un poco su casa, buscando el futón que tenía guardado en un armario y poniéndolo al lado de su cama.

A las 20:00 hrs en punto estaban ambos frente a la puerta. Sólo ellos sabían de ese acuerdo, por lo que no habría ningún oído o mirada curiosa espiando lo que hacían. Juvia no se atrevía a tocar la puerta, ni Gray a abrirla… como en su situación sentimental.

Juvia se acercó a la puerta y Gray supo que era el momento de dejarla entrar. Pasó junto a él, pidiendo permiso, mientras que él cerraba la puerta. Él le mostró el lugar como cortesía, aunque tenía más que claro que ella lo había visto arreglando el lugar.

Su casa era pequeña, tan solo un departamento con una habitación, baño, cocina y living-comedor, por lo que no solía tener invitados y mucho menos se quedaban a dormir, por lo que le dejaría su cama a Juvia y él dormiría en el piso.

Ya había visto venir la mayoría de las "tácticas" que Juvia había pensado para esa noche, así que se sentía seguro de pasar la noche sin inconvenientes.

Ambos estaban cansados, como si la fuerza del hechizo les hubiese drenado parte de su energía, pero a pesar de ello y el silencio del lugar, la sobrecarga de pensamientos y sensaciones que sentían no les daba la calma suficiente para dormir.

Juvia pidió permiso para usar la habitación para cambiarse, mientras Gray se removía intranquilo en el pasillo que daba a su pieza. "Quizás tomar algo caliente me calme" pensó Gray dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Gray-sama estará decepcionado si Juvia no soluciona este problema" pensaba Juvia, sin querer, mientras deslizaba su ropa fuera, con cuidado de no mirar lo que hacía.

"Juvia, no estaré decepcionado de ti... es sólo que prefiero estar sólo en mi propia cabeza... creo que también te has dado cuenta de que hay cosas que nadie quiere compartir con otro" pensó mientras cogía la taza de café recién hecha y la ponía contra su boca, con el sabor amargo dándole su saludo "y sí, estaré decepcionado si no volvemos a la normalidad, pero no me sirve de nada estar molesto contigo por eso... después de todo, si no se soluciona voy a tener que aprender a vivir con ello"

Al pensar en eso las fantasías de Juvia se dispararon y vio imágenes de ella lavando y colgando su ropa, yendo a misiones con él, entrenando, cocinando en su cocina mientras él le abrazaba por detrás y, por supuesto, esperándole en las noches en su cama.

Gray casi deja caer la taza y su contenido al ver eso, pero trató de serenarse "Juvia, sabes que no me refería a eso"

"Juvia lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo, Gray-sama" pensó mientras una sensación amarga le recorría, sin saber si era por lo que ella sentía o si era porque Gray estaba tomando café ¡Todo era tan confuso!

Se acurrucó sobre la cama a medio desvestir y enredó en sus dedos la camisola de satín azul que había llevado, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas.

"Y ahora tengo la culpa de eso…" afirmó Gray con un dejo de tristeza "Lo lamento, pero tampoco sé qué hacer" La impotencia se escurrió en su garganta con el último sorbo de café.

Mientras Juvia se enjugaba sus lágrimas con las manos, Gray trataba de no pensar en el desastre que era toda esta situación.

Cuando Juvia se sintió suficientemente fuerte para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo se puso de pie y acomodó su camisola entre sus manos para pasarla sobre su cabeza, mirando de reojo la puerta. Su compartida imagen le mostró que Gray la estaba viendo en el reflejo de un espejo que ella no había notado en la habitación, por no haberle mirado directamente. Gray estaba perplejo, pero trataba de no detenerse demasiado en la imagen… siéndole imposible. Ella de pie junto a su cama, sin nada más que unas pequeñas bragas azules y un enredo de tela entre sus brazos, cubriendo sus pechos.

Juvia cerró sus ojos mientras la camisola se deslizaba por encima de ella y se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, pero seguía viéndose a sí misma en los recuerdos de él. Cada una de sus curvas con un detalle que ella no había observado y, repentinamente, la imagen cambió. Gray entraba en escena y le tomaba por la cintura para besarle… una fantasía, pero que no era suya.

Abrió sus ojos y él no estaba allí, pero seguía luchando en su propia mente para apartar la imagen de su cabeza.

"No sabía que Gray-sama viese a Juvia así…"

"Intento no hacerlo. No, no es cierto. Bueno, si es cierto que lo intento..." pensó Gray confundido, intentando no mostrar demasiado, a pesar de que era tarde. Una serie de imágenes se colaron en sus pensamientos, de ella en bikini en Crocus, en Tenroujima con sus ropas destrozadas, en los juegos mágicos cayendo de un techo, y de vuelta a la imagen del espejo.

Juvia sonrió con una leve satisfacción, aunque sabía que no era mucho, ya le parecía suficiente.

"No te burles de mí" pensó Gray.

"No me burlo de Gray-sama. Me gusta. Piensa en Juvia como Juvia piensa en Gray-sama" Dijo mirando hacia el espejo antes de recostarse en la cama.

Una fantasía de Juvia comenzó a desarrollarse, una que continuaba donde Gray la había dejado. Las manos de Gray comenzaban a acariciarla mientras ella soltaba el camisón, lo que los dejaba con su piel con total contacto. Mordía su labio inferior mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sobre sus hombros, colgándose de él.

Gray no la detenía, inmerso en lo que ella deseaba mostrarle, absorbiendo cada imagen como si hubiese estado hambriento por ello...

Las imágenes siguieron. Él deslizando sus manos por su tanga y atrayéndola más cerca de él, rozando sus caderas contra las suyas, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

Gray no podía no dejarse llevar por aquello, comenzando a moverse por la fantasía como si fuese propia, tomando el control. Le imaginó suspirando en su boca al poner una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y dando pequeños quejidos al llevar sus besos hasta su cuello.

Juvia abrió sus ojos, viéndose en el espejo nuevamente, estaba sonrojada y había revuelto las sábanas sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que nada de eso era real, pero se sentía tan bien verse a sí misma a través de sus ojos, saberse deseada por él.

Gray se sabía sobre estimulado, pero verla así entre sus sábanas era más difícil aún. Sentía tantos deseos de quitarle aquellas prendas y estar en su interior... no fue difícil imaginarla en su cama, sin nada más que él para cubrirla, con su cabello azul extendido sobre las almohadas.

Gray sintió que casi le cedían las piernas, por lo que se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, mirando a la pared frente a él, pero todo lo que podía ver en su cabeza era a ella, tomándose desesperadamente de su espalda, gimiendo, diciendo su nombre con la voz entrecortada mientras él se movía dentro de ella. Se sentía acalorado y mojado, como sabía que estaba ella entre sus sábanas… las reales. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, pero el pensamiento intrusivo de que podría realmente entrar en la habitación y hacer aquello le carcomía.

"Juvia le dejaría" pensó febrilmente "a Juvia le gustaría que Gray-sama fuese el primero... y el único que estuviese así con ella.

Eso no le ayudaba. Realmente no le ayudaba. "Deberías estar convenciéndome de no hacerlo, en lugar de darme permiso... cualquier otra persona se daría cuenta de que no es una buena idea" dijo dándose algunos cabezazos contra la pared detrás de él. Trató de ponerse de pie y se sintió malditamente incómodo, ya que sabía perfectamente bien que había una erección entre sus piernas. Y si él lo sabía, Juvia lo sabía.

"Juvia sólo estaba siendo sincera" indicó volviéndose a mirar la puerta, esperando que él entrase.

"No haré eso. No debo y no lo haré. No soy ningún animal que no pueda contenerse. De hecho, creo que esperaré a que te hayas dormido para entrar. Es lo mejor para ambos".

Juvia sabía que Gray estaba convencido de hacer las cosas de esa manera, así que se acomodó sobre su estómago, tratando de apagar aquel calor que había sentido hasta hace poco. Dejó su mano colgar sobre el futón, como si con ello pudiese alcanzar al Gray futuro que dormiría allí esa noche. Se sentía decepcionada, aunque su lado más racional le decía que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Suponía que el autocontrol tenía su lado lindo... indicaba respeto...

Gray supo inmediatamente cuando Juvia estuvo dormida. Estaba finalmente solo en sus pensamientos. "Supongo que entonces no compartimos los sueños" pensó antes de ir a por una ducha calmante. La necesitaba.

Mientras el agua escurría por él, no conseguía centrarse en nada más que en las imágenes de Juvia... las reales y las imaginadas de las últimas horas. El sosiego tardó en llegar, por lo que salió del agua cuando tuvo los dedos ya arrugados.

Se vio en el espejo mientras se subía los pantalones (dormiría con unos por esta noche, como una deferencia, ya que solía dormir desnudo) tratando de ignorar su incomodidad, el calor que sentía y el pensamiento de que la encontraría sobre su cama.

Hizo lo posible por mantener el silencio al entrar y se acercó lentamente el futón. Juvia dormía tranquilamente, con la pálida sábana enredada en sus piernas y con cada curva perfectamente abrazada por la satinada camisola azul. Estaba sobre su vientre, con su pierna derecha levemente encogida y uno de sus brazos colgando hacia su futón. Se veía hermosa, pero le disgustó que la escena parecía arruinarse al ver su expresión. Parecía intranquila, casi preocupada.

"Se ve tan suave... me encantaría tocarla" Pensó Gray imaginando que su mano se posaba en su mejilla, recorría su cuello, su espalda por sobre aquella suave tela y luego... "Ella está durmiendo, por Dios, soy un imbécil por estar pensando en eso. Simplemente no parece correcto".

Dio un cansad suspiro mientras restregaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, para apartar esos pensamientos de su conciencia.

"Si quiero acostarme allí debo apagar la luz, sentarme con cuidado al borde del futón y luego recolocar el brazo de Juvia sobre la cama, sin que se despierte… suena complicado, pero no imposible. O puedo partir por lo del brazo... sí, eso tiene más sentido". Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se inclinó y tomó con sumo cuidado su antebrazo, lo subió a la cama y se giró a apagar la luz. Fue hasta el futón y se acostó, pero escuchó un murmullo entrecortado que no pudo comprender.

– Juvia... lo siente... –creyó escuchar y sintió cómo se volvía en la cama– Gray-sama, no...

"Genial, también habla dormida, lo que faltaba para coronar el día... Respira, cálmate e intenta dormir. Ha sido un largo día y sólo necesitas descansar" se dijo mirando hacia el techo en la oscuridad.

Cada vez que Gray comenzaba a apagar sus sentidos un nuevo ruido de movimiento en la cama le devolvía a la lucidez, aunque fuese mínimo, para él se sentía atronador

Nuevamente se deslizó en la inconsciencia, cuando sintió un inesperado golpe. Algo pesado le cayó encima y sintió como muchas sensaciones eran empujadas dentro de su cabeza. Juvia había caído de la cama sobre él y había despertado.

"Duele, pero ¿por qué esto se siente bien?" se preguntaba Juvia. Se había pegado en un brazo y le dolía el codo, sin embargo podía sentirse en contacto directo con otra piel.

"No puedo respirar. No pesa mucho, pero se me fue el aire... y su piel se siente extrañamente bien" Vio que Juvia intentaba levantar su torso y le miraba a pesar de la oscuridad "Mierda, verdad que puede escucharme".

"Se siente tan fresco y su piel huele a jabón... y es muy suave... ¿Será así su boca también? ¿¡En qué está pensando Juvia!?" intentó apoyarse en sus brazos para ponerse de pie, pero su codo lastimado cedió y dejó su rostro cerca del oído de Gray.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Gray haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja por la cercanía.

"Esa voz... Y ahora está aún más cerca... y se siente tan bien... tan… cerca". Pensó Juvia por toda respuesta, deslizando su boca por la mejilla de Gray.

"Muy cerca y muy cálida, Dios mi piel hormiguea de las ganas de acercarme más a su boca". Pensó Gray recargándose aún más contra la mejilla de Juvia y sintiendo la arrolladora sensación de su respiración irregular sobre su piel. Cada estímulo suyo combinándose con otro que no provenía de él.

Juvia se movió lentamente, más por instinto que planificación, encontrando la comisura de sus labios con los de él, sintiendo una especie de chispazo entre los dos. La sensación era demoledora, pero necesitaba continuar.

Gray sintió cuando sus bocas estuvieron frente a frente en la oscuridad. Lo sintió por él y por ella, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, que no sabía que estaba guardando. Le escuchó jadear en respuesta, separando sus labios y no pudo más que aceptar su invitación. Tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos y el alivio fue inmediato, un alivio que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba, el alivio de cada sentimiento reprimido agolpándose para salir. Su boca moviéndose en suave cadencia contra la suya, lenta, profunda.

Juvia, a pesar de sentirse insegura, sintió cómo aquel beso comenzaba a encender algo dentro de ella, podía sentirlo en sus venas, en sus latidos y quiso escuchar si en él producían algo similar, por lo que puso una de sus palmas contra su piel, justo sobre su corazón. Sintió cómo Gray se estremecía completamente al tocarle y el retumbar de su corazón bajo sus dedos. Parecía más fuerte, rápido y constante que el de ella. Quería aún más de aquello... deslizó pausadamente su mano desde su pecho, por su cuello, hasta llegar a su nuca, presionándole aún más cerca de ella, enterrando sus dedos entre su pelo cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca.

Gray cayó en la desesperación después de ello, acomodándose de lado y llevando sus manos la cintura de Juvia, como si una fuerza invisible le empujase a presionarse contra ella, a estar completamente en contacto con ella. La velocidad e intensidad del beso aumentaron, junto a la necesidad... el hambre de más.

"Está temblando... ¿Tienes miedo?" Se permitió preguntar al sentir cómo Juvia parecía estar desarmándose entre sus brazos, abriendo sus ojos para mirarle por primera vez desde que sus labios se encontraron.

"Son los nervios" dijo como respuesta, mientras le veía con los ojos entrecerrados "A Juvia le cuesta creer que es real" indicó moviendo su mano entre su pelo, tirando suavemente.

"Bueno, eso me gusta" indicó cerrando sus ojos antes de tomar su boca nuevamente y adelantar una de sus piernas entre las de ella, a lo que respondió con un jadeo. "Y ese sonido me gusta más"

"Qué vergüenza" pensó Juvia al escucharse a sí misma responder de esa manera.

Gray dejó su boca momentáneamente para decirle al oído – A mí me gusta. – "y quiero más" agregó mentalmente antes de succionar levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y recibir otro jadeo en respuesta. Su mano fue automáticamente de su cintura a su cadera y la atrajo hacia él, recibiendo nuevos sonidos en respuesta... era simplemente demasiado bueno. Comenzó a guiar sus caderas con su mano, empujando y soltando mientras él se movía de la misma manera contra ella. El cuerpo completo de ella temblaba, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que estaba disfrutando de eso, podía sentirlo, sentir lo que ella en conjunto a lo que él ya sentía era abrumador.

"A Juvia le estorba la ropa" pensó "pero no sabe si es capaz de quitarla, no sabe si debería quitarla" Se notaba confundida entre lo que quería hacer y lo que sentía que debía hacer.

"Eso es demasiado sugestivo... y a mí también me estorba"

"A Gray-sama siempre le estorba la ropa" pensó sonriendo.

"Muy graciosa... aunque en realidad no llevaría pantalones si no estuvieras aquí. Yo siempre duermo sin ropa" Le escuchó hacer un sonidito de satisfacción al escuchar eso y bajó su mano de su cadera hacia su muslo, sintiendo su piel, para luego devolverse con la mano bajo la camisola. La sintió tensarse con su gesto, sobre todo cuando puso su pulgar en los laterales de la braga "Pero no sé si estés preparada para hacer algo sin ropa aún... estás demasiado nerviosa y no lo disfrutarás lo suficiente... y quiero que lo disfrutes" Indicó empujando su erección entre las piernas de Juvia con fuerza. Ésta vez el gemido en respuesta fue más grande.

El calor se desbordaba de ellos, con cada beso, con cada toque, con cada roce parecían más compenetrados. Los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de Juvia indicaban que estaba muy cerca de su clímax, por lo que Gray siguió un impulso y la tomó por las caderas, girándose para que ella quedase sobre él. Su peso, la gravedad haciendo su trabajo, llevándole a rozarse duramente contra él, mientras aumentaba la velocidad en que empujaba contra ella.

Juvia, apoyada ahora en sus manos, justo a ambos lados de la cabeza de Gray, gemía rápida, pero superficialmente en su boca mientras le besaba, hasta que repentinamente, le atravesó una onda de energía desde su centro hasta expandirse por su cuerpo.

Gray le escuchó cuando contuvo la respiración antes de gemir pesadamente en su boca y lo supo. Había tenido su orgasmo, si bien él lo sintió atenuado, había sentido parte de éste y no pudo hacer más que sonreír y besarla.

La energía la abandonó, quedando extenuada sobre él, sin energía suficiente para nada. Se sintió un poco mareada y luego el cansancio comenzó a reclamarla.

"No puedo dejarla dormir en el piso" pensó Gray sintiendo como su compañera se apagaba.

– Juvia, ven – dijo remeciéndola con suavidad – te llevaré a la cama.

"Juvia quiere dormir con Gray-sama... bueno, no sólo dormir... pero ahora mismo, dormir"

"Yo no voy a caber en la cama... y no quiero que te caigas de nuevo, lo que es más probable si estamos los dos en ella"

"No, porque entonces Juvia tendrá de quien sujetarse"

"Si me meto a la cama contigo ¿Dormirás?"

"Sí, probablemente hasta mañana"

"Sólo porque no quiero que duermas en la cama es que lo hago" indicó Gray levantándose del suelo, ayudando a Juvia a equilibrarse y acomodarse en la cama "Y porque me sentiría mala persona si te dejo dormir sola después de lo que hicimos recién".

"Juvia está feliz por eso" pensó mientras hacía espacio para Gray junto a ella en la cama.

"Estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo... no sé cómo voy a hacer esto" indicó tratando de ponerse de espaldas, mientras que Juvia se acomodaba de lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre su cintura y su cabeza usando su pecho como almohada.

– Buenas noches, Gray-sama.

– Buenas noches, Juvia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Han pasado 84 años... Mierda, jamás pensé que mis dramas en la pega (trabajo, al cual no renuncié el año pasado, pero terminé renunciando igual este año) me mantendrían taaaan alejada de esto. Pero al fin estoy retomando, aprovechando el enclaustramiento (léase cuarentena preventiva).**

**Espero poder traer el siguiente pronto que, por como lo he dejado, debería ser ya el último (inicialmente quería hacerlo de 6, pero me gustó como quedó la extensión de este tal y como estaba)**

**Y Esop! Cualquier cosa, estaré atenta a sus comentarios y mensajes**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**"¿Dónde nos quedamos?"**

**Ah, si...**

"Si me meto a la cama contigo ¿Dormirás?"

"Sí, probablemente hasta mañana"

"Sólo porque no quiero que duermas en el piso es que lo hago" indicó Gray levantándose del suelo, ayudando a Juvia a equilibrarse y acomodarse en la cama "Y porque me sentiría mala persona si te dejo dormir sola después de lo que hicimos recién".

"Juvia está feliz por eso" pensó mientras hacía espacio para Gray junto a ella en la cama.

"Estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo... no sé cómo voy a hacer esto" indicó tratando de ponerse de espaldas, mientras que Juvia se acomodaba de lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre su cintura y su cabeza usando su pecho como almohada.

– Buenas noches, Gray-sama.

– Buenas noches, Juvia.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 4: SINCRONÍA**

_ "Demasiada luz…"_ pensaba Gray, mientras trataba de acomodarse, sintiéndose extrañamente imposibilitado. Uno de sus brazos pesaba mucho… Bueno, todo su costado. Miró de reojo y vio algo añil. Juvia aún dormía sobre su hombro, su cabello desparramado por todas partes y su cuerpo casi arrimado sobre él por el poco espacio que ofrecía la cama.

Su muslo sobre su cuerpo, completamente blanco, firme y acendrado, levantaba su camisola hasta la cadera, haciendo que tuviese una limpia vista del lateral de sus bragas. Tragó pesadamente tratando de apartar el impulso de tocarla.

Juvia se removió un poco, levantando más su mentón y abrazándole en sueños, como si hubiese presentido el leve alejamiento de Gray. Esto le dio una pequeña panorámica del escote en la camisola y un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle… debía salir de esa cama. Trató de quitar su brazo semi-dormido de debajo de la chica, pero el mismo movimiento empezó a despertarle...

– Buenos días, Gray-sama. – dijo sosteniéndose en su codo, liberando la presión sobre el brazo del chico.

_"Luce tan tierna..." _pensó antes de recordar que podía oírle y recuperar su toque serio – Buenos días, Juvia.

"_Mis piernas… siento que hormiguean ¿será porque estamos en contacto?_" – pensó Juvia

Gray miró hacia sus piernas y aún seguían enredadas, con una de sus piernas por sobre él. Había, es cierto, un hormigueo en su piel en cada lugar en que se rozaban. Lo había notado también la noche anterior. Llevó cuidadosamente su mano hasta el muslo de Juvia, dejando sólo las yemas de sus dedos deslizarse por encima, hasta llegar a su rodilla. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras lo hacía. Sus dedos y sus piernas sintieron cada roce. Era capaz de percibir aquel suave contacto como si se lo hubiesen hecho a él, además de percibirlo en sus dedos.

"_Era un pequeño, experimento, ya sabes, como los de ayer en la tarde_" pensó, justificándose ante ella _"Además de querer hacerlo"._

Juvia, en tanto, con la misma curiosidad y parsimonia, dejó uno de sus dedos pasearse por sobre su pecho, subiendo las pulsaciones de ambos. Sabían que estaban jugando un juego peligroso, pero era difícil detenerse.

_"Gray-sama está respirando de forma irregular" _Dijo la chica al notarlo.

_"Bueno, no soy el único" _pensó mientras veía el pecho de la chica subir y bajar con cada respiro. Como dejó sus ojos vagar por su escote, Juvia aprovecho de mirar su rostro. El deseo se reflejaba en su mirada. Miró su boca y lo demás empezó a perderse. Se acercó, escuchando un jadeo cuando pudo juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Cerró los ojos y sintió las manos de Gray enmarcando su rostro. Respiraba pesadamente mientras profundizaba aquel beso y deslizaba una de sus manos hacia su nuca.

"Más cerca" Pensó apretándole más hacia ella.

Juvia apenas pudo entender la idea de Gray antes de que él la ejecutara – ¿Está bien así? – Dijo en voz alta, directo a su oído, llevando escalofríos por su cuerpo, que ahora estaba de espaldas en la cama y con él sobre ella.

_"Puedo sentirlo entre mis piernas"_ Pensó a ojos cerrados, tratando de no pensar demasiado en la presión que ejercía su erección sobre ella, y fallando horrorosamente.

– Y no es ni la mitad de lo que quisiera hacerte – Dijo antes de volver a besarla y mostrarle en imágenes vívidas lo demás que tenía planeado.

Juvia llevó sus piernas por sobre las caderas de él, apegándolo aún más, le enredó una mano en el cabello y dejó la otra jugar en su espalda, cuando sintió que comenzaba a moverse, lento y cadencioso encima de ella. Jadeó en su boca y sintió como se tensaba internamente.

_"Está muy mojada y aún ni siquiera comienzo a tocarla"_ Pensó Gray, notando como la pequeña braga se deslizaba debajo de él.

_"¿Eso es malo?"_ pensó Juvia avergonzada y un tanto preocupada.

– No lo creo – Dijo – A mí me gusta… – _"me halaga, en realidad"_ añadió mentalmente

_"¿Por qué le dice a Juvia esas cosas en voz alta?"_

– Porque me gusta como reaccionas al escucharme – _"además, ayer dijiste que te gusta mi voz, así que ¿por qué no hablarte?"_ añadió

_"Es vergonzoso... ahora Gray-sama puede saber todo lo que a Juvia le gusta"_

_"Bueno, eso es una ventaja, en realidad... puedo saber TODO lo que a Juvia le gusta"_ indicó mentalmente mientras mordía su labio inferior en mitad del beso, de forma provocativa.

– Juvia también puede saber todo lo que a Gray-sama le gusta – dijo casi jadeando, tras besarlo, lo cual llevó un escalofrío a Gray.

_"Me gusta cuando suenas así... ese tono..."_ pensó mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las de ella y comenzaba a llevar sus besos al cuello de Juvia _"Dios, se siente tan bien todo esto"._

Los jadeos de ella, cada vez más pronunciados se silenciaron cuando contuvo la respiración al verlo entre sus pechos.

– Gray-sama no estará pensando en... – dijo imaginando que quitaría la tela para verlos directamente, siendo recompensada con imágenes de la imaginación de Gray haciendo aquello y más – sí, lo veo, pero no...

_"No digas que no quieres, veo como me miras y siento todo lo que sientes"_ dijo apartando con sus dientes la tela, ensanchando el escote y revelando uno de sus pechos. Paseó su mejilla y su nariz por la piel descubierta antes de apoyar su boca sobre este, pero ya sentía lo sensible que sería... para ambos.

La sintió tensarse en la anticipación, antes de llevarlo a su boca y succionar su punta. Casi gimió en respuesta... Más confiado, luego de aquella reacción, llevó una de sus manos hacia el bretel que sujetaba la camisola desde el otro extremo, bajándolo del hombro. Dejó que su mano, en su total extensión se moviera en busca de su otro pecho, escuchando a Juvia jadear cuando pudo tomarlo. Lo masajeó suavemente mientras volvía a besarla y moverse sobre ella, llevando la fricción a punto casi doloroso. Hasta la cama parecía quejarse ante el movimiento que llevaban.

_"La necesito"_ se dijo más a sí mismo que a ella. La sintió derretirse ante aquella frase, aunque no lo había planeado.

_"Entonces tome a Juvia" _pensó ella, sintiendo que él se detenía.

– No sabes cuánto lo quiero... – dijo, más agitado esta vez, con un tinte más tentador aún _"Intento contenerme para no asustarte... puede ser abrumador la primera vez"_

_"¿Se está conteniendo?"_

_"Claro que me estoy conteniendo... si por mí fuese, ya estaría enterrado en tu interior"_

Juvia dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de quitar esa imagen mental de él hundiéndose en ella, pero le era imposible. Ya ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Abrigaba el deseo en su vientre de sentirle dentro.

_"No te mereces que sea brusco y, realmente no creo que pueda hacerlo de otra forma si tuviese que hacerlo ahora"_

– Juvia lo quiere... – Dijo jadeante _"lo quiere todo... el dolor, el placer, todo lo que Gray-sama le pueda ofrecer..."_

Los ojos azules de ella estaban entre cerrados, anhelantes, viéndole entre sus largas pestañas, mientras él se debatía contra sus propios deseos.

Gray dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Juvia y se removió hasta estar a su lado "_¿Por qué estar contigo tiene que ser tan condenadamente difícil?"_

– ¿Hizo Juvia algo malo? – dijo preocupada la peliazul.

– No, Juvia, ese es el problema... – dijo suspirando – me permites todo y quieres todo lo que venga de mí aunque te pueda hacer daño...

_"Juvia confía en que Gray-sama no le haría daño..."_

_"Eso es porque me amas y tienes una confianza demasiado ciega en mí, pero yo no soy bueno... no soy bueno para ti"_

_"¿Por eso siempre aparta a Juvia? ¿Porque cree que no es bueno?"_

_"Sí..."_ Eso no había salido por voluntad propia, por lo que le dejó un sabor amargo que ella llegara a esa conclusión.

_"¿Y por qué se preocupa por eso si no está interesado en Juvia de esa forma? ¿O lo está?"_ Se preguntó, esperanzada...

_"Sí, es obvio que sí"_ Pensó, muy a su disgusto... no era algo que hubiera querido compartirle, pero a estas alturas no había nada que le pudiera esconder.

_"Juvia sabía que no podía ser un desperdicio el hacer este hechizo... ha servido para que Gray-sama le diga a Juvia lo que siente y para que se puedan acercar..."_

_"A pesar de los inconvenientes..."_

_"¿Qué inconvenientes? ¿Compartir las fantasías de Juvia? ¿Saber exactamente lo que Juvia quiere?"_

_"Bueno, esos no son los mejores ejemplos, te lo concedo..."_ Pensó mientras le miraba. Aún estaba agitada, su camisola estaba a la altura de su cintura y mostraba sus pechos descubiertos. Ella estaba relajada, hasta notar como paseaba su mirada por su cuerpo.

– ¿Gray-sama aún desea continuar? – Preguntó insinuante esta vez, deseando que dijese que sí una vez más.

_"Sí, y no... quiero continuar, pero si voy a llegar hasta el final, necesito estar en mayor control... recién no lo estaba"_

_"Gray-sama siempre está demasiaaaado en control... es agradable cuando lo pierde"_ indicó pensando en imágenes de la noche anterior y de las recientes.

_"Es que tú me haces sentir demasiado fuera de mí mismo... no sé si eso es comprensible..."_ Su nivel de excitación había disminuido un poco, pudo notar, pero seguía con la necesidad ingente de tocarla.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de Juvia y la atrajo aún más cerca, adelantando una de sus piernas por entre las de ella y buscando su boca, esta vez fue más suave, más lento, deleitándose en la tersura de su piel mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda.

Se vio pronto enredando la camisola por sus movimientos – ¿Puedo quitarla? – apremió bajándola a sus caderas mientras Juvia asentía y se movía para liberarse completamente de ella.

Se bañó en su imagen, casi desnuda y mirándole con aquellos insondables ojos azules. _"Tan hermosa"_ Pensó mientras le atraía para besarle nuevamente. Sus manos le recorrieron lánguidamente, a pesar de que hervía en deseos de tomarle. – Quiero explorarte – dijo tentándole, al enredar sus dedos en el lateral de la braga y comenzar a deslizarlos hacia la parte frontal – completamente...

Juvia se aferraba a la espalda de Gray, pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, dejando quejidos ahogados en su boca en cada beso.

Le estaba acariciando por sobre la ropa interior, sin embargo podía sentir lo mojada que se encontraba y la tela le permitía a sus dedos deslizarse rápidamente en la superficie, lo que no le ayudaba con su propia excitación.

_"Es injusto que sólo Gray-sama pueda explorar a Juvia..."_ pensó ella, llevando una suave mano a deslizarse por su pecho y bajando hasta la pretina del delgado pantalón.

_"No te voy a detener"_ pensó casi sin pensar – Quiero que me toques – agregó en su oído.

Con aquel permiso, Juvia metió la mano por la cinturilla del pantalón, encontrándose directamente con la humedad que le indicaba lo excitado y listo que estaba. Le tomó en toda su extensión, cubriendo con su mano cuanto podía mientras Gray jadeaba junto a su oído.

Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, llevando con ello el autocontrol de Gray al límite, ya que empezó a morderle el cuello para ahogar sus gemidos. _"Me encanta escucharle así"_

– ¿Así que te está gustando torturarme? – dijo jadeante.

_"Esa voz no conseguirá disuadir a Juvia"_ pensó aumentando el ritmo al que movía su mano, empezando a rozar demasiado su muñeca contra el pantalón _"Eso arde"_

Ya Gray había notado qué era 'eso' y se aprontaba a quitarlo del camino. Juvia dejó de tocarlo mientras Gray bajaba su pantalón y lo pateaba fuera de la cama, volviendo rápidamente a su postura anterior.

Gray volvió a llevar su mano entre las piernas de Juvia, pero esta vez, no se conformó con tocar por sobre la tela, quería más.

– Te quiero desnuda – dijo demandante, empezando a deslizar la pequeña prenda por sus piernas, sin pizca de oposición.

– Quiero tocarte, quiero lamerte, quiero... – parecía confundido, sin saber cómo continuar la frase _"Te quiero de tantas formas que no creo que tengamos tiempo para hacer tanto... o fuerzas"_

_"Juvia también quiere eso..."_ Pensó, imaginando cada una de las opciones que le había mencionado.

_"Entonces tendrás que abrir tus piernas para mí"_

Para Juvia, él se movió como un felino sobre su presa y se sintió tentada a retroceder sobre la cama, pero su deseo de continuar era mayor. Separó sus piernas, dándole visión completa de su cuerpo. Gray avanzó, cubriéndole. Se sentía tan caliente contra su piel, tan suave. Mantenía su peso en los codos y rodillas, dejándole suficiente espacio para maniobrar. Volvió a besar y asir sus pechos un momento y luego llevó nuevamente una de sus manos entre sus piernas, pero esta vez fue su dulce piel mojada la que le dio la bienvenida.

_"Estás muy, muy mojada"_ pensó mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre su clítoris, antes de llevarlos a su interior. Juvia jadeó ante la inesperada acción.

_"Eso es muy distinto de lo que esperaba"_ Pensó mientras sentía los dedos del chico moviéndose en su interior

_"¿Que jamás juegas de esta forma?"_ Replicó llevando sus dedos hasta una parte más rugosa y haciendo presión. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron inmensamente ante ese toque, hundiendo sus uñas en la espalda de Gray mientras contenía un gemido en la boca. _"Bueno, al parecer, no"_

_"No, Juvia no había hecho nada parecido" _

Sentía cada uno de sus sentidos zumbando, mientras seguía sacando y metiendo los dedos de su interior, presionando con fuerza en aquel sitio. Podía sentir atenuada la sensación, pero Juvia estaba en éxtasis, revolviéndose contra la almohada y deshaciendo las sábanas con uno de sus puños.

– G-Gray-samaaa… –dijo suplicante. Era demasiado erótico como para no acudir a ese pedido.

Gray quitó su mano de su centro, tomando su cadera y haciendo espacio para bajar contra ella. Estaba mojada y suave, haciendo que resbalase con facilidad sobre su sensible piel.

Tomó con su mano libre su cara y le besó con desesperación, mientras comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo con la más exquisita agonía que podía imaginar. Juvia contuvo la respiración mientras sentía cómo ingresaba. Se sentía caliente, fuerte y levemente doloroso, pero era todo lo que su cuerpo pedía.

– Voy a ir todo lo despacio que pueda, pero no puedo asegurar nada... – dijo aún contra sus labios, mientras ella asentía quedamente.

Movió sus caderas contra las suyas, llevando chispas a todas partes de su cuerpo. Él también pudo sentirlo. Trató de calmarse mordiendo y besando el cuello de Juvia, pero cada vez que se movía dentro de ella sentía sus sensaciones incrementadas por las suyas, era narcótico y frenarse sólo le estaba generando problemas.

_"Más fuerte..."_ la voz de Juvia resonó en su cabeza y ya no tuvo retorno. Se aferró al respaldo de la cama con una de sus manos y con la otra mantuvo a Juvia apegada a la cama desde las caderas mientras ondeaba las suyas sobre ella con más fuerza. Juvia se apegó a él afirmándose de su espalda mientras sentía como se construía su orgasmo rápidamente.

_"Si necesitas más, pídemelo"_ azuzó deteniéndose. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y el sudor les pegaba el cabello en los contornos del rostro.

_"Siga, Gray-sama"_

– Dímelo – le dijo al oído con tono sexy

– Siga, Gray-sama – dijo jadeante, antes de ser complacida y gemir nuevamente. El dolor había dejado paso sólo al placer y podía sentirlo intensificado – Más... más fuerte

_"¿Más fuerte? ¿Estás segura de lo que estás pidiendo?"_

– Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia va... – sabía lo que iba a decirle, no necesitaba que terminara la frase, que fue interrumpida por un gemido, sólo siguió sus instrucciones, sufriendo él mismo las consecuencias.

El orgasmo los golpeó dejándolos sin aliento, como si una corriente fulminante hubiese pasado por los dos. Juvia gemía abiertamente arqueando su espalda mientras él se enterraba en ella mordiendo su clavícula, disfrutando de los últimos embates en su interior.

Luego todo fue silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estoy, con la nueva entrega, para ponerle fin a esta liviana y simpática historia.**

**Espero haberles alegrado aunque sea un momento de su cuarentena y que se estén cuidando en sus casas**

**Y Esop! Cualquier cosa, estaré atenta a sus comentarios y mensajes**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**"¿Dónde nos quedamos?"**

**Ah, si...**

– Dímelo – le dijo al oído con tono sexy

– Siga, Gray-sama – dijo jadeante, antes de ser complacida y gemir nuevamente. El dolor había dejado paso sólo al placer y podía sentirlo intensificado – Más... más fuerte

_"¿Más fuerte? ¿Estás segura de lo que estás pidiendo?"_

– Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia va... – sabía lo que iba a decirle, no necesitaba que terminara la frase, que fue interrumpida por un gemido, sólo siguió sus instrucciones, sufriendo él mismo las consecuencias.

El orgasmo los golpeó dejándolos sin aliento, como si una corriente fulminante hubiese pasado por los dos. Juvia gemía abiertamente arqueando su espalda mientras él se enterraba en ella mordiendo su clavícula, disfrutando de los últimos embates en su interior.

Luego todo fue silencio.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 5: VÍNCULOS**

Juvia sentía el dolor sordo en sus muslos, donde habían estado las caderas del chico y aún había algo de ardor en su interior, pero su corazón latía tan rápido que es lo único a lo que podía prestar atención.

"_Voy a necesitar una cama más grande_" pensó divertido Gray, con pocas ganas de moverse a un lado, pero sabiendo que debía dejar de recargarse sobre Juvia. "_Qué extraño que no haya respondido a eso..."_ El silencio comenzó a hacerse más evidente, cuando notó que no percibía nada de ella. Se apoyó en sus codos y le vio a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ella le miraba con igual extrañeza.

– ¿Ya no puedes escuchar lo que pienso, no es cierto? – Preguntó Gray.

– No, Juvia no escucha nada... ¿eso significa que Gray-sama tampoco puede ver las fantasías de Juvia?

Gray sonrió ante eso – ¿Es que preferías mostrármelas?

– Sólo cuando Gray-sama las continuaba – dijo divertida

– Bueno, ahora tendrás que contármelas si es que las quieres realizar… – indicó con ojos pícaros.

_"Entonces, eso significa que Gray-sama quiere continuar con esto..."_ pensó Juvia esperanzada.

– ¿Qué crees que haya sido? – Preguntó desviándose del tema – ¿Qué crees que haya disuelto el hechizo?

Juvia lo pensó un poco y dijo – Juvia cree que, como fue hecho para la batalla y no para esto, fueron más cosas de las que pudo soportar...

– ¿Entonces lo sobrecalentamos? – Dijo riendo suavemente

Juvia sintió como su risa retumbaba a través de ella – Juvia no lo sabe... – respondió llevando una de sus manos al cabello de Gray, sintiendo como se deslizaban sus dedos por la azabache melena.

– Bueno, supongo que Levy tenía razón, la respuesta estaba en acercarse, en lugar de separarse... – Dijo bajando para besarle suavemente.

Juvia le abrazó con sus brazos y piernas, queriendo sentirle aún más apegado a su cuerpo – Bueno, Juvia no podría tenerlo más cerca...

– Bueno, ahora mismo no, porque estoy cansado, pero si me das un tiempo... – dijo dejando la frase en el aire para que ella la tomara. Juvia cerró los ojos, imaginando las posibilidades, aún sonrojada.

Gray no quería pensar en nada que no tuviese que ver con ella, pero parte de sus pensamientos iban hacia el futuro. "_Vamos a tener que explicar en el gremio lo que ocurrió y no quiero que sepan el cómo nos liberamos del hechizo"_

– Gray-sama, Juvia está preocupada – dijo Juvia sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con suavidad.

– Juvia está apenada porque cree que manchó sus sábanas – Dijo nerviosa

Gray rio entre dientes y negó con suavidad – No me importa, Juvia, menos ahora... ¿Además, también es mi culpa, no? – "_Y no lo cambiaría por nada. Eso fue magnífico..."_ Suspiró y agregó mentalmente "_No debería sentirme tan orgulloso de ser el primero en estar con ella, pero se siente bien saberlo"_

– Claro que es culpa de Gray-sama – dijo haciéndose la ofendida – si no mirase a Juvia de esa manera – dijo empujando su nariz contra la de Gray – si no la besara de esa manera – dijo rozando levemente su boca en la de él – Juvia no habría deseado tanto hacer el amor con Gray-sama.

Esas palabras, en lugar de enfriarle, introdujeron una sensación cálida y potente dentro de Gray.

_"¿Se lo digo, o creerá que miento si se lo digo ahora?"_ Pensó él, tomando la boca de Juvia profundamente.

– ¿Te gustaría seguir así? – Preguntó en cambio.

– ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué quiere decir Gray-sama? – preguntó confundida Juvia.

– Haciendo este tipo de cosas, conmigo... – vio que la mirada de Juvia era de incipiente deseo y parte de él quería corresponderlo inmediatamente, pero quería terminar la idea – no me refiero sólo ahora...

– ¿Sólo quiere eso de Juvia? – preguntó, sincera, no ofendida, como si parte de ella lo esperase.

_"Okay, va a costar decir esto..."_ – No... no sólo eso... – las palabras no querían salir – digo, los novios también lo hacen...

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Juvia era todo un espectáculo – ¿Entonces Gray-sama quiere ser el novio de Juvia? – preguntó, sólo para escucharle decirlo.

Gray dio un corto suspiro y dijo su respuesta – Sí

Un agudo gritito salió de la boca de Juvia y se le tiró al cuello, besándole.

_"No es que pueda esconderle más cuánto me gusta... pero si le digo ahora mismo que la amo puede creer que estoy jugando con ella, y no lo estoy diciendo sólo para volver a tirármela... quizás sea mejor esperar"_ – Sólo te pido una cosa... – agregó en voz alta

– Lo que sea, Gray-sama – dijo Juvia aún feliz.

– No más de esos hechizos ni pociones, ni nada de eso... – dijo convencido.

– Pero si este fue divertido... – dijo Juvia con aire de decepción, acercándose al oído de Gray para añadir – y Gray-sama debe reconocer que también le gustó escuchar lo que Juvia pensaba, imaginaba y sentía cuando estaba con él.

Gray le dio una sonrisa torcida recordando imágenes de las últimas horas – Sí, lo fue... pero, digamos que también me gusta guardar secretos y que no veas venir lo siguiente que haré – Dijo tomándola de golpe y obligándola a volverse sobre la cama.

Juvia le miró por sobre su hombro, pensando en cómo replicar, sin que ninguna frase fuese lo suficiente atractiva para decirla.

– Juvia... – no sabía lo que iba a decir, pero Gray tampoco la dejó articular palabra, besándola con un ardor que la envolvió completa.

Gray mordió su labio inferior y siguió recorriéndola con sus besos hasta su cuello, mientras sus manos le recorrían la cintura y se deslizaban hacia adelante, por su cuerpo. Juvia no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a excitarse de nuevo, ni en qué momento lo hizo él, pero podía sentir la pasión extenderse por su piel. Estaba tan apegado a ella que podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y cómo se movía.

"_Definitivamente necesito una cama más grande."_ Pensó Gray nuevamente _"pero ya habrá tiempo para eso"_

Sintió una de las manos de Juvia moverse hacia su muslo, recorriéndolo con las yemas de sus dedos. Ya no estaba aquel extraño hormigueo que había sentido antes, pero eso le permitía concentrarse mejor. Podía notar, en el silencio, los matices que antes le habían pasado desapercibidos por la gran cantidad de estímulos que recibía. Podía sentir cada una de las yemas de los dedos de Juvia deslizándose por su piel, la temperatura de su abdomen bajo sus manos, y la humedad producto del sudor, además de notar su aroma _"fresco, dulce, como las violetas, quizás... No lo sé, pero es suave... y apetitoso_" pensó mordiendo la tersa y blanca piel del cuello de ella, haciendo que soltara un quejido.

Juvia ya se había dispuesto a la tarea de disfrutar todo lo que Gray le ofreciera, dejándose llevar por sus manos y los besos que esparcía por su cuerpo. Una de sus manos fue a dar a uno de sus pechos, el cual fue tomado y acariciado pesadamente, mientras que la otra mano se deslizó por entre las piernas de Juvia, para ir al encuentro de su clítoris y comenzar a ser delicadamente tocado.

– Levanta un poco tus caderas para mí – Dijo Gray a su oído, siendo inmediatamente premiado con la presión de su cola contra su erección, mientras Juvia se acomodaba, abriendo más sus piernas y llevando sus manos a cada lado de su cara, para sostener mejor su peso.

Gray se irguió sobre sus manos y recorrió con besos la espalda de Juvia, haciéndola jadear, mientras se maravillaba con la vista de su cuerpo bajo el de él. Juvia sentía el mojado tacto de Gray cada vez que se deslizaba sobre ella, demasiado cerca, pero sin entrar en su cuerpo, dejándole en agónico deleite en esa espera que parecía eterna. El chico llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de ella, afirmándola mientras se preparaba para entrar en su cuerpo.

_"Okay, este es el único calor que no me molesta"_ pensó mientras se deslizaba suavemente dentro de ella, sintiendo como ésta ahogaba un gemido en la almohada. _"Es tan húmeda y tan caliente que me quema..."_

_"Ese es justo el espacio que estuvo tocando antes con sus dedos, está empujando justo allí"_ Pensaba Juvia cuando Gray comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero entrando con fuerza en ella cada vez que movía sus caderas. Por cada embate un gemido en sus labios, cuyo volumen iba en aumento. Trató de ahogarlos en la almohada, pero sólo consiguió que Gray fuese más rápido y con más fuerza, tomándola firmemente por las caderas y haciendo que el choque entre sus cuerpos fuera ampliamente audible.

– No te contengas... – dijo provocativo, deslizando una de sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a uno de sus hombros.

Juvia estaba fascinada, todo dentro de ella parecía más sensible y estaba disfrutándolo realmente, aunque de una manera más cruda que la vez anterior. Sintió como Gray se acomodaba hacia adelante, apoyando una mano a cada lado de sus hombros, empujando sus caderas hacia el colchón, dejando su peso cubrirla nuevamente. Deslizó sus rodillas, dejando su cuerpo ceder y le sintió apegado a ella, jadeando junto a su oído.

Gray sabía lo cerca que estaba del colapso. Verla disfrutando así, gimiendo así, era algo que no había esperado que fuese tan fulminante.

Juvia le sintió deslizar una mano por debajo de ella, dejando su clítoris entre dos de sus dedos, mientras continuaba entrando en ella a ritmo regular. El movimiento la comprimía contra la mano de Gray, haciendo que pudiese sentirse estimulada por ella, a la vez que disfrutaba de cada sensación que dejaba en su interior.

– Acaba para mí, bonita – le dijo al oído, antes de succionar su lóbulo y arremeter con más fuerza contra ella. Juvia estaba al borde del éxtasis, pero no fue hasta que sintió que él succionaba su cuello que se vio empujada al orgasmo. Sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía y que Gray gemía contra su oído cuando sentía sus paredes cerrarse contra él, llevándolo a entrar aún más fuerte en ella, aunque por poco tiempo. Su ritmo bajó y contuvo la respiración antes de gemir nuevamente, mientras sentía como pulsaba su erección dentro de ella.

Juvia no podía levantarse de la almohada, tanto por cansancio como por vergüenza _"Esos fueron gemidos muy altos..."_ pensaba _"Pero fue demasiado delicioso sentirlo así, Juvia no pudo evitarlo"_

Gray esparció besos por los hombros y el cuello de la chica, antes de acomodarse a su lado. Su energía ya estaba a la baja, pero definitivamente su felicidad lo compensaba.

– ¿Juvia, estás bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar, preocupado porque Juvia seguía con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

– Juvia está bien – dijo soltando un largo suspiro – pero no puede creer que Gray-sama haya hecho... bueno, que Juvia... – Gray le miró extrañado, sin comprender, mientras Juvia cubría sus ojos con una mano antes de decirlo – que Juvia se haya puesto a gemir así.

– Bueno, eso a mí me hizo el día – dijo dejando un beso en el hombro de Juvia.

_"Tengo sed. Mucha sed... y algo de hambre ¿Será normal?"_ Gray trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero algo nuevo vino a raíz de eso...

– Deberíamos ir al gremio y dejarles saber que estamos bien... – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

– Es verdad... – dijo Juvia en tono similar

– Después de todo, Levy y Lucy tienen que dejar de buscar soluciones para lo del hechizo. – La expresión de Juvia fue muy fácil de leer, estaba pensando en eso de 'Rival de amor' nuevamente – Vamos... que ya les debemos el haber pasado esta noche juntos.

Después de un suspiro, Juvia asiente.

A pesar de tener buena estamina, por los constantes entrenamientos y ritmo de vida de los dos, el salir de la cama fue todo un desafío. Gray fue el primero en sentarse en la cama, pero sentía doloridas las piernas, los brazos y la cintura, mientras que Juvia sentía que las piernas le iban a ceder en cuanto se apoyara en ellas, por lo que estaba demorando el proceso de sentarse al borde de la cama todo lo que podía. Bastó con hacerlo, para que se sintiera repentinamente mojada. Todo lo que no había fluido fuera justo después de acabar había salido de entre sus piernas al momento de sentarse.

_"Esto va a requerir más que un lavado de sábanas... quizás sábanas nuevas"_ pensó avergonzada la maga, pero trató de apartar ese pensamiento porque aún debía ponerse de pie.

En cuanto tuvo sus pies contra el piso, se volvió a mirar a Gray, quien le devolvía la mirada extrañado

– Juvia creía que no se podría parar... – dijo tratando de explicar

_"¿Alguna vez se escucha a sí misma?" _pensó divertido – Me halaga que creas eso, pero no fue tanto... – Dijo en son de burla, viendo como Juvia tomaba el peso a sus palabras, sonrojándose. Sonrió hacia ella y se puso de pie, haciéndole una seña – Ven acá.

La maga rodeó la cama y fue hasta donde él la esperaba. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y le dio un ligero beso, a lo que Juvia respondió encerrándolo entre sus brazos – No sé qué hora sea, pero el sol ya está alto, así que debemos apurarnos.

– ¿Gray-sama, puede Juvia usar su ducha? – dijo preocupada, sintiéndose aún muy mojada entre las piernas y sabiendo cuan impregnado tenía el aroma de Gray encima.

– Claro, eso era lo siguiente que iba a decirte... – señaló acercándose a su oído – si bien me encanta que huelas a mí, estoy seguro de que no te sentirás cómoda manteniéndote así todo el día.

Gray le explicó a Juvia rápidamente cómo usar su ducha y se puso unos delgados pantalones cortos, para ir por la casa preparando algo rápido de comer.

Cuando estuvo listo el desayuno, Juvia salió de su baño con el pelo mojado rumbo a la habitación, envuelta en una pequeña toalla de color rosa pálido, que dio escalofríos a Gray al verla desde el pasillo.

_"Cada curva marcada por la toalla... Debería haberla acompañado a la ducha en lugar de quedarme haciendo el desayuno... pero bueno, ya perdí mi oportunidad... al menos por ahora"_ pensó llevándose un panecillo dulce a la boca y haciéndolo descender con un trago de café.

Juvia sentía que había demorado en la ducha, pero parte de ella esperaba que Gray se le uniera allí una vez que ella entrara. Como no lo hizo, se envolvió bien en la toalla que había traído y se regresó al cuarto de Gray para vestirse, con total parsimonia.

Juvia estaba demorando en vestirse, así que Gray sacó una toalla del clóset que se encontraba en el pasillo y entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida. El agua fría le despejó los sistemas y le ayudó a quitarse parte del cansancio de encima. Una vez que terminó se envolvió en la toalla y se miró al espejo. Tenía que evitar quitarse la ropa a toda costa... tenía pequeñas marcas de uñas en varias partes de la espalda y no quería suscitar rumores malintencionados por ahí.

Juvia hacía su propio recuento en la habitación, frente a otro espejo, ya que tenía dos pequeñas marcas enrojecidas en el cuello. Una podía pasar por un raspón, pero la otra evidentemente no lo era. Trató de cubrirlas con su cabello, haciendo que realmente tuviera que fijarse mucho para notarlas, por lo que tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no debía atárselo en coletas por esta semana.

Gray salió del baño y aún no había rastros de Juvia por la casa, así que tocó la puerta de la habitación antes de entrar a vestirse. Juvia estaba ya vestida, pero se encontraba inclinada, con sus manos sobre las rodillas, observándose de cerca en el espejo.

– ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó sobresaltándola un poco

– Sí, Gray-sama – dijo cubriéndose el cuello con el cabello – es sólo algo tonto.

Gray se acercó a ella y apartó de su cuello los mechones que había superpuesto burdamente, viendo las enrojecidas marcas que le había dejado. No eran muy evidentes, para quien no sabía que estaban allí, pero podían ser un problema para ella. A pesar de ello, Gray no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas.

– No es tan grave, pero creo que tengo algo que puedes utilizar para cubrirlas – dijo buscando en un cajón y entregándole un pañuelo de seda blanco – Fue parte de una misión, donde debíamos ir elegantes, pero era un poco presuntuoso para mí así que no lo utilicé y sólo lo dejé guardado.

No era muy largo, pero se acomodaba al cuello de Juvia de manera perfecta, por lo que la maga se quedó un tanto más tranquila. Gray era rápido con la ropa, así

que no le costó mucho tiempo terminar de vestirse, yendo a su encuentro aún frente al espejo.

– Sabía que se te vería mejor... – dijo abrazándola por detrás, sobresaltándola un poco – Pero ahora deberíamos irnos. Aunque tu desayuno todavía espera en la encimera de la cocina, así que si quieres te espero.

– ¿G-G-Gray-sama preparó desayuno para mí? – dijo nerviosa

– Tengo café y té, pero no sé qué prefieres, hice sándwiches y tengo un par de dulces... – dijo besándola en la nuca, a través de su pelo, de forma despreocupada, mientras Juvia no podía más en su felicidad.

Juvia desayunó tranquilamente en el pequeño comedor, mientras le veía observarla discretamente desde el sillón, hasta que hubo terminado.

Se encaminaron al gremio cerca de la 1 de la tarde, dejando el bolso de noche de Juvia en casa de Gray (ya habría tiempo de sacarlo de allí luego). Inicialmente, iban lado a lado, pero se sentía extraña la distancia, por lo que Juvia se apegó a su brazo envolviéndolo como acostumbraba hacerlo. La diferencia fue que esta vez Gray no la apartó cuando lo hizo.

Apenas traspusieron la puerta, una lluvia de miradas cayeron sobre ellos, siendo Levy, Lucy y Natsu los más entusiasmados. Lucy comenzó desde su mesa a hacerles señas, por lo que se acercaron.

– Gray, Juvia, que bueno que llegan, estuvimos buscando en los libros y creemos que encontramos algo que podría serles útil. – dijo Levy alcanzándoles un antiguo libro con una frase subrayada.

'Ante hechizos sensoriales, es posible sobrecargar el enlace para conseguir romperlo, pero este método puede ser peligroso ante aquellos que comparten el daño entre quienes están unidos'

– Aún no sabemos cómo conseguir esa supuesta sobrecarga, pero es lo que tenemos hasta ahora – Agregó Lucy

_"Así que lo que hicimos fue 'sobrecargar el enlace', no sobrecalentarlo... pero bueno, es la misma lógica"_ pensó Gray sonriendo.

– En realidad, chicas, ya no es necesario que sigan buscando. El enlace se rompió esta mañana. – dijo Gray tratando de ser muy cauto en sus palabras.

– ¿Y cómo? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? – Preguntó Levy en afán científico.

– Sólo digamos que tenían razón en eso de que acercarnos nos iba a dar la respuesta – indicó tratando de parecer inexpresivo.

Gray se disculpó y fue a la barra junto a Juvia, quien deslizó una mano por su espalda, extrañando a todos. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar, pero les generó sospechas.

– Perdí – exclamó Natsu, que había permanecido en silencio desde que los magos habían entrado al gremio, haciendo que Levy y Lucy lo miraran.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Lucy

– Que esos dos – dijo apuntando a la barra hacia Gray y Juvia – están juntos.

– ¿¡Qué!? – preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

– Así que ahora que me ganaste, tienes que decirme qué estábamos apostando, Lucy – dijo Natsu muy asumido.

Gray y Juvia volvían a la mesa, para acomodarse junto a ellos, llevando los vasos que les había dado Mira con ellos.

– ¿Una apuesta? – dijo Gray, que había alcanzado a escuchar el final de la frase de Natsu.

– Sí, perdí contra Lucy – dijo Natsu fastidiado.

– ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Lucy – Yo no he notado ningún cambio.

Natsu apuntó a su nariz – Por cómo huelen, huelen como el resto de las parejas aquí, como Alzack y Bisca, Gajeel y Levy, Mira y Laxus cuando estaban juntos...

– Ga-gajeel y yo no... – dijo la pequeña peliazul nerviosa, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

– Mi nariz no miente – dijo Natsu con aire ofendido mientras todos le miraban.

– Entonces ya sé qué quiero pedirte por la apuesta – dijo Lucy muy asumida – quiero utilizar el hechizo que uso Juvia... siempre he querido saber lo que tienes en la cabeza.

Gray tuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie, pensando que eso podía ser una desastrosa idea, pero Juvia le tomó de la camisa para frenarlo y hablarle al oído – Juvia no cree que sea tan malo – luego se dirigió a Lucy – Lucy-san, si quiere eso, tiene que asumir los riesgos.

– ¿Los riesgos? – dijo un poco asustada

–Juvia y Gray son magos distintos de Natsu, él es un dragonslayer, así que sus sentidos son más agudos – dijo Levy, interpretando que Juvia se refería a eso – además, como es un hechizo que no ha sido probado muchas veces, puede que no se unan de la misma manera... podrían verse compartiendo otros sentidos...

– Bueno, pero a ellos les duró un día – dijo insistiendo – quizás sea esa su duración.

Gray estaba tomando un sorbo de su vaso, por lo que casi se ahoga al pensar en ello. Miró a Juvia, como pidiéndole permiso para contarles, como si aún tuviesen esa conexión, y Juvia negó con su cabeza.

– Si estás dispuesta a eso... – Dijo Gray, en cambio – además, puedes sorprenderte de lo que hay aquí dentro – agregó pegándole en la cabeza a Natsu.

– ¿¡A QUIÉN CREES QUE VIENES A GOLPEAR, CUBO DE HIELO!? – Gritó Natsu.

– ¿Ves? – respondió mirando a Lucy aún.

– Está bien, haré un sacrificio por los estudios de la magia – dijo de forma dramática. Se puso de pie, sacó una hoja muy doblada de un bolsillo y retrocedió varios pasos, casi llegando a la barra.

El gremio al completo observó a la maga pronunciando palabras en un extraño idioma, lo único que se entendió de toda la frase fue el nombre de Natsu. Una cálida luz amarilla rodeó a Lucy, mientras que Natsu cerró los ojos pesadamente. Lucy cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

– ¿¡Así es como se siente ser tu!? – preguntó extrañada – ¿Cómo no te distraes con todo ese ruido, y los aromas?

– No lo sé, así me crié... yo estoy acostumbrado... – dijo como si nada.

– ¿Entonces compartes su sentido del olfato? – preguntó Levy a Lucy.

– Sí... es un poco abrumador – pero ya veo a qué se refería Natsu con lo del aroma de las parejas. – Natsu palideció un poco, en el entendimiento del por qué olían distinto... él nunca se lo había planteado.

– Nooo... – dijo mirando la cara de quienes le acompañaban en la mesa y apartándose de allí hasta llegar cerca de Lucy, quien ya estaba de pie, pero apoyada con un brazo en la barra.

Gray, suponiendo a qué se referían, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta ellos. – Ya se acostumbrarán a la idea – le dijo al oído a Natsu – Claro, si quieren romper el hechizo. – luego, hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa.

Natsu y Lucy estaban rojos hasta las orejas, sin mirarse entre ellos, pero aparentemente compartiendo una conversación interna.

– ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta de que llevan más de diez minutos en el mismo lugar? – preguntó a Levy el mago de hielo.

– No lo sé – dijo, justo cuando Lucy pareció más mortificada y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

– ¡Tú, pervertido! – le gritó la maga estelar, mientras salía a paso rápido del gremio con rumbo desconocido.

_"Bueno, de esos dos, ya sabemos cuál es el de las fantasías más férreas"_ pensó Gray, viendo como Natsu se volvía hacia él – Debiste decirlo antes, calzoncillosman.

– Ve tras ella, ya me lo agradecerás luego... – dijo escondiendo sus ganas de reír cuando el mago volvía a sonrojarse.

Natsu salió del gremio, buscando a Lucy, mientras el ruido habitual del gremio volvía a su curso.

– ¿Me contarán qué hicieron para romper el hechizo? – preguntó Levy

– Sólo digamos, Levy-chan, que había que recalentarlo un poco – dijo Juvia recargándose en el brazo de Gray y buscando su mano para tomarla en la suya.

Gray no la apartó, tomándola firmemente de la mano al momento de salir del gremio. Todos les dirigieron la mirada, pero ya no importaba. La sonrisa que compartían no dejaba lugar a dudas ni tampoco a burlas.


End file.
